robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chocolatebunnyman
Help I have a problem I don't know how to do my page could someone help me please Incrediwars I have made an Robot wars thing and if anyone thinks of any robots i will put it on I have made it on Incredibots 2 if you would like check it out On search (incredibots) type incrediwars P.S If you think of tag teams just say them and i will put it on I'm also running out of robots for heats, all heats are robots of 8 exept 1 heat ( to make ) i am going to heat r and at heat l ---- Redone series 5 Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I've written it down on paper, but I would really like it on the wiki like what they did for redone series 4. In MY one, Razer is ranked 17. RoboFan 12:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Where do I type them to? I can't I don't have youtube so I can't watch it but I did watch series 1 final. Funny. RoboFan 16:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Also I've watched fragments of series 2-3 as well. RoboFan 17:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi I like saying Hi Hi HI HI HI HI HI HELLO HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HELLO HELLO HI HI HI HI IH HI IH HI HI I GUESS ITS TIME TO SAY BYE BYE BY BUY GOOD-BYE BAD-BYE SEE YAA/ SOON CHOCLATE I EAT CHOCOLATE CUSTOM ANNIHILATOR CHECK IT OUT User:Chocolatebunnyman/Annihilator Fantasy Series Round 1 Chaos 2(1) v Axe-C-Dent 101(24) v Warhog 13 Black v Hydra Kat 3 V Bulldog Breed 3 Round 2 Chaos 2(1) v Bulldog Breed 3 101(24) v Hydra Heat Final Chaos 2(1) v Hydra Heat winner: Chaos 2(1) Ok? RoboFan 14:32, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Here's heat B Round 1 Atomic 2(22) v T-Bone Supernova v Evolution S3 v Bot Out Of Hell Stinger(3) v Tip-Top Round 2 Atomic 2(22) v S3 Stinger(3) v Supernova Heat Final Stinger(3) v S3 Heat Winner :S3 There you go. RoboFan 14:40, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Don't! Don't change the heats because Kronic's in heat 5! Or something. RoboFan 07:30, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Heat C Round 1 Gemini(20) v Monad :Ming 3 v Big Nipper ::Wild Thing(5) v Bee-Capitator :::Lambsy v V.I.P.E.R. 01 Enjoy! RoboFan 12:38, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Heat D :Dominator 2(7) v Kliptonite :Gravedigger v The Alien :Behemoth(19) v The Tartan Terror :Wolverine Obsidian Heat E :Firestorm 3(9) v Guzunderbot :Onslaught v Juggernot 2 :Kronic 2 v Wowot :Splinter(16) v Hippobotamus Heat F :Tetanus v Wheely Big Cheese(11) :Prizephita Mach 2 v Storm Force :3 Stegs To Heaven(14) v Rohog :Axe Awe v Derek Have fun! RoboFan 09:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Signature I made it cooler. :) Robofan (Velocicrippl'd) 11:33, May 23, 2010 (UTC) so did I Chocolatebunnyman 10:32, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Mines cooler. RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 15:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Heats Heat G :Clawed Hopper v Chompalot :Robochicken Evo v X-terminator(13) :Thermador 2(12) v Shredder :Sir Chromalot v Dome Heat H :Spawn Again(10) v Immortalis :Mousetrap(15) v The Executioner :Fluffy v Rick :Kan-Opener v Major Tom Heat I :Tornado(8) v Tiberius 2 :Sumpthing v Sabretooth :Razer(17) v Bigger Brother :Plunderbird 5 v Black Widow Heat J :General Carnage 2 v Short Circuit :Trouble 'n Strife v Crushtacean :Mini Morg(19) v Twister :Panic Attack(6) v Ruf Ruf Dougal Heat K :Hypno-Disc(4) v Eleven :Corkscrew v Destruct-A-Bubble :Steel Avenger v Reactor 2 :Velocirippa v Suicidal Tendencies(21) Phew! RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 15:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) By the way Do you need things like userboxes on your page? RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 06:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Only goes up to L. RoboFan (Velocicrippl'd) 08:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Heat L :Barber-ous v S.M.I.D.S.Y.(23) :Pussycat(2) v Terrorhurtz :Grannys Revenge v King B Powerworks :Napalm 2 v Diotoir Grammar When editing on this wiki, could you use correct grammar please?--Rammingspeed 11:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I would appreciate it if you listened to his advice instead of deleting it. He is right, your grammar could use improvement. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 03:23, May 30, 2010 (UTC) How!? Chocolatebunnyman 05:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Avoid run-ons in particualar, and follow all the guidelines in the sitenotice. Also, Bigger Brother and S3 were not newcomers in Series 5. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:56, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry. Please forgive me. Chocolatebunnyman 05:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Minibots Please try to upload pictures that have one minibot in them, like the Razer and Tornado images, not minibots in the middle of battles, or anything like that. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC)